Divine Intervention
by Nicole Riordan Rowling
Summary: George is depressed after the death of Fred. How can a dream help him? Slight George/Angelina,Past Fred/Angelina, Remus/Tonks
1. Prologue to a Dream

George Weasley was alone. He had lost his twin brother, Fred. He could never forget it. Every day, when looked in the mirror, and saw the hole where his ear had once been, he remembered. He remembered how Fred had seemed on the verge of crying as George had laid there on the couch. Now, his missing ear served as a reminder of how they were no longer 'Fred and George'; no, he was just George.

George had gone to bed early that night. Tomorrow was November 2nd, the six month anniversary of Fred's death. The last thing George remembered before falling asleep was feeling a single tear fall down his cheek. After he fell asleep, George Weasley dreamed


	2. A Dream

He was standing on a pure white floor. Surrounding him was mist and clouds. George looked around, determined to figure out where he had dreamed himself to. Suddenly out of the mist, he saw a shadow. He squinted trying to make out to who or what the shadow belonged. Then, he heard the shadow laugh. He gasped. It was a laugh George Weasley could have placed anywhere. He must have heard it a million times over in his twenty years. It was a laugh identical to his own; it was the laugh belonging to Fred Weasley.

George squinted even harder trying to make out the figure. Then, out of the mist he saw him. Fred strode towards him, out of the mist, hands in his pockets, beaming that mischievous grin of his, if he hadn't still had two ears, he would have been the mirror image of his brother. George's eyes widened in shock and amazement.

Fred smiled, "Hello, Georgie."

George couldn't keep himself from flinging himself upon his brother. "Fred," he cried, and he could tell that his brother was crying as well.

They broke, both wiping the tears from their eyes.

"What're you-what am I-doing here?" George asked after he had found his voice.

"I'm just giving you a dream, come on, let's take a walk," he said, beckoning his twin to follow.

"What is this place?" George asked.

"This, my dear brother, is all **you **can see of the afterlife. For me it changes every day, different places, and different people. For you, it's just clouds and mist," Fred replied. "So, about what I wanted to tell you is, I'm alright. I don't blame you for missing me, Forge, I don't. I'd miss me too," He laughed at this last bit.

"It's just-" George's voice broke. "It's like half of me is gone."

"I know, it's like when you lost your ear, I thought, if **you** had died, it just wouldn't have been the same," Fred reassured his twin. "Listen to me," They now stopped their walk and Fred grabbed George by the shoulders as to look him in the eyes and stated in a firm voice, "We will always be brothers; that will never change, ever. I want you to be happy with your life, you hear me? I don't want you to live life sulking about, alright?"

George pondered this before agreeing, "Alright."

"Good," Fred smiled, giving his twin a light punch in the arm. "Now, I have something else I want to say."

George laughed, "What?"

"I've been watching, and I've seen how Angelina comes into the shop and looks at you. With that being said, I, Fred Gideon Weasley, being of sound mind and soul, give you, my beloved twin, permission to make your move on Angelina Johnson."

"Fred…" George objected

"No! You think she's cute I know, you always have! I've seen how she looks at you, George. Plus, me and her only ever dated for a few months, it was never anything really serious." Fred reprimanded.

George's ears turned crimson.

"Right, well listen, it's getting late. I have to go and you have to wake up," Fred told George, sticking his hands back into the pockets of his jacket.

"What, already!?" George cried, a look of worry in his eyes, for it had seemed he had only been having this dream for a few mere moments, and he could have sat there talking to his twin for eternity.

Fred laughed, "Yes, already," He hugged his brother in an embrace that left them both with tears threatening to spill over. "You've been here long enough. Remember what I said, keep the shop going, and take care of everyone. By the way, everyone here says hello, they love you and take your time meeting us up."

The brothers broke the embrace and sniffed.

"I love you Fred," George whispered.

"Love you too George," Fred whispered back. "Goodbye, I miss you."

"Bye, I miss you too," George replied, trying to control the flow of emotions that threatened to overcome him at this moment.

Fred then smiled the trademark Weasley-twin smile, and walked back the way he had come, back into the mist.

As soon as Fred was out of sight, but before George could process what had just gone on, he felt himself overcome with an overwhelming sense of tiredness, and fell asleep where he lay.


	3. Epilogue of a Dream

George awoke in his bed to find it was the next morning. He grabbed the picture he kept on his bedside table; it was him and Fred. He smiled as saw tears spill over onto Fred's smiling and waving form; they were tears of joy. George then felt for the hole where his ear had formerly been; it had been a reminder of his isolation, but he swore then and there it would serve as a reminder of Fred's sacrifice and of his life and legacy. He pondered his dream and wondered if he had made it all up himself, or if it had really been divine intervention from his twin. Yes, it had, he decided, only Fred would do that for him; hey, only Fred would tell him to go after Angelina. He **would** keep his promise to Fred, he promised himself that much.

* * *

And it was that day that George Weasley came out of his wallowing and became his old self again; he took his brother's advice, all of it, and became a new man.

* * *

Up in the afterlife the day after he had given his one-eared brother his dream, Fred Weasley sat with the deceased members of the second Order of the Phoenix; watching the events of the day.

"So, you think he believed you Fred?" asked Sirius Black from his place next to Remus Lupin and his wife, Nymphadora Tonks.

"I think so, what do you think Lupin?" he asked, directing his question toward the werewolf.

"I'd say he believes you, wouldn't you, Dora?" Lupin replied.

Dora looked down before answering, "Yes he does! Look, I'd call that a move on Angelina Johnson if I ever saw one!"

Fred looked and smiled as he saw that they were indeed flirting and, as Angelina gave George a piece of parchment with her address on it and left, he saw George turn around, look up to the heavens and silently mouth the words, 'Thank you, Fred.'

"Yes," said Dumbledore, "I'd say he believes and that you made quite the impression."


End file.
